


Angels Are Watching Over You

by ColoredGayngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Like, Multi, Oh, diverging around, i was small and straight, i wrote this when i was 14 leave me alone, it says major character death but, it's just a thing, it's not bad i promise, pls, s5, small jace didnt know anything about adoption at the time, small jace wasnt even jace yet at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Before Mary Winchester died, she told her oldest son, “Angels are watching over you,” every night before bed.





	Angels Are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. this is my first ever fic i wrote for anything. i wrote this literally at one in the morning when i was fourteen (the date in my doc says june 11, 2014). i didnt know what i was doing. but its been three years and im content with it still so here it is.

Before Mary Winchester died, she told her oldest son, “Angels are watching over you,” every night before bed. When Dean and Sam were growing up, Dean repeated the words to his brother each night, no matter what. When John Winchester was finished visiting his youngest son for the last time before his death, the week of Adam's fifteenth birthday, he whispered the sentence to the sleeping teenager before going to meet up with his older sons.

None of them were aware of how much meaning these five words would hold for these three boys. After stopping the apocalypse, Castiel and Gabriel became constant parts of the Winchesters' lives.

Sam and Gabriel were first. It started with little touches, which evolved into snuggles, then kisses, and before long the hunter and his angel were nearly inseparable, and the angel watched over him.

For Dean, it took a while longer. He and Castiel danced around their feelings, Cas being unsure of how to deal with his feelings and Dean convincing himself that he was straight. Surprisingly, not a month after Sam and Gabriel got together, the four went to a bar. Dean and Cas both had a few drinks, started flirting with random girls, got jealous, made out with each other, then finally got together, and the angel would watch over him.

But the most surprising development was not the Trickster loving Sam, nor supposedly straight Dean Winchester falling for Castiel, but when Adam showed up at the bunker's door, leaning heavily on Samandriel's shoulders and wrapped in the angel's wings, fresh from Lucifer's cage. Samandriel and Adam stayed at the bunker with the four, Samandriel hardly leaving Adam's side, even after he was better. There was no doubt that they were in love, and sure enough, they were together before the month was out, and the angel could watch over him.

The six would spend their days watching tv or chatting, picking on their brothers or partners, Cas on the floor in front of the lounge chair, between Dean's legs, Sam with Gabriel's head on his lap, Adam curled into Samandriel's arms. Every now and then, they would get a call for a hunt only they could take on, and finish it quickly to get back to their quiet life, with their angels watching over them.

Sometimes, Charlie would stop by, or Chuck and Becky, and even Missouri on occasion. Despite the brothers' initial worries, all their friends were perfectly fine with their relationships, especially Charlie. Whenever Missouri came over, she assured the boys that Mary would be happy for her sons, for them finding love and angels to watch over them.

Sam and Gabriel were, unsurprisingly, the first couple to adopt a child, a four year old girl named Lily. She was very energetic, and the candy that Gabriel supplied her with did not help, and always had one of her fathers or uncles to play with.

A few months later, there was no surprise when Adam and Samandriel, after a few weeks of hushed whispers, came home one day with the cutest set of six year old twins, James and Chase.

Having the three kids was a bit hectic, but Dean or Sam would sing 'Hey Jude' at bedtime, or one of the others would read a story, and life became routine once more, the children safe with angels watching over them.

Now, one would expect Dean and Cas to adopt next, but Dean was insecure and paranoid. He had raised Sam, sure, but that was a long time ago. He doubted himself and what his abilities as a father would be. Cas really wanted a child, and despite talking it over for several months, Dean was still unsure. Besides. What if they started hunting again? That was the last way he wanted any child growing up.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Samandriel had set themselves to the task of making the bunker bigger on the inside, making more bedrooms for the kids. Dean would have questioned why they had added so many rooms, but it was answered when Gabriel came home with a squirmy two year old, Will. Adam and Samandriel, the big softies they were, adopted ten year old Zoey as well, who grew close to her brothers and cousins, and the angels watching over her.

Dean surprised Cas one evening by announcing that he was ready to have a child, and the next morning they headed over to social services. They looked through file after file until they found the perfect baby girl. She was nearly a year old, and had the brightest blue eyes, just like Cas'. Her name was Grace, and upon hearing that, they were hooked. So four hours and much boring paperwork later, the couple walked into the bunker, baby Grace cradled to Dean's chest, staring at the angel that would watch over her.

They watched the six children grow up, go to school, make friends, and find relationships. Zoey was the first to get married, to a nice boy named Leo. The empty-nest didn't hit hard until Lily moved out to live with her best friend, Amy. Chase met Rebecca, and the two hit it off, marrying after graduating from college. James followed not too long after, however, instead of finding a "nice girl", he married his boyfriend of seven years, Logan. Will, not one for commitment, stayed single in the bunker.

Dean was reluctant to walk Grace down the aisle on her wedding day. Isaac was a good kid, but this was Dean's baby girl. Cas was slightly less hesitant, still believing firmly in the free will Dean taught him years ago, and reminded Dean that angels were watching over her.

Years passed by quickly and grandchildren, born and adopted alike, filled the bunker with laughter often. The angels allowed their vessels to age, planning on joining their partners in Heaven when they passed, so that the angels could watch over them.

Sam was the first to pass at 81, and it broke Dean's heart to see him go, and finally give him the hunter's funeral. Lily was heartbroken at her father's passing but stayed strong in order to keep her son's spirits up, Sam's great-grandson having just turned one. Gabriel met him in Heaven, and the angel watched over him.

Dean was tough; he'd been to Heaven and Hell and back again, he had manned up and married Cas, and adopted Grace. For Grace to have to stand by Adam and Castiel and watch her father's 89 year old body burn was hard, but when Castiel disappeared a day after, she knew that the angel would watch over him.

Adam lived for many years after Dean passed, watching great-grandchildren be born. On his final day, he called out for Samandriel, and gave him one last kiss, before taking his final breath. Despite having been killed multiple times in his youth, it didn't deter him from living to age 91. He was also given a hunter's funeral, and Samandriel stayed to console his children for a week before joining his mate in Heaven so that the angel could watch over him.

Mary Winchester's words were passed through the generations. The Winchester name never died, and though the family contained a hunter or two at all times, the legend of Sam and Dean Winchester and the almost-apocalypse in 2010 was told over and over, and the words "angels are watching over you" were told to every child before they slept, for some becoming true as angels, awed by the peculiarity of the Winchesters, came down to raise families with a Winchester. The Winchester line became a mix of nephilim, humans, and angels, but no matter who they were, if they were a Winchester, there was an angel watching over them.

Mary watched her sons' families grow and grow, and when she met her boys in Heaven, she held them in an embrace and told them how much she loved them and how happy she was. Just before Dean was about to return to his own Heaven, she whispered in his ear:

"I told you angels were watching over you."


End file.
